In a variety of situations, it is necessary or desirable to amplify the human speaking voice. For example, lifeguards on beaches or at swimming pools frequently use a voice amplification instrument to convey warnings or instructions to swimmers. Similarly, cheerleaders and mascots at sporting events often use a voice amplification instrument to shout instructions or encouragement to fans and players.
The two most common types of voice amplification instruments are megaphones and bullhorns. With either type of instrument, the user places his or her mouth in or against a mouthpiece of the instrument. With the voice amplification instrument at the mouth of the user, anything the user says will be amplified for the hearers.
A problem arises when two or more different people make use of the same voice amplification instrument. After the first person has placed his or her mouth in or against the mouthpiece of the voice amplification instrument, the second person to use the instrument is at risk of exposing him or herself to any communicable disease that the first person has. The second person's reluctance to be exposed to this risk may impede or impair that person's use of the voice amplification instrument.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a device and method for preventing the communication of disease through the shared use of a voice amplification instrument.